Various techniques have been employed in the past for the locking of a door. Conventionally, doors are provided with a knob for the opening and closing of the door. Typically, the knob is connected to a door latch which moves inwardly and outwardly of a door latch hole formed on the frame of the doorway. Additionally, many doors are provided with a deadbolt for the strong locking of the door. A key is employed so as to actuate the deadbolt for the purpose of drawing the deadbolt into and out of a deadbolt hole formed on the frame of the doorway.
Under many circumstances, this arrangement is suitable for preventing intrusion through the door. However, it is still possible to penetrate through the door through the application of a strong kick to the exterior surface of the door. The application of a strong kick to the door can cause the deadbolt to crack or break the frame of the doorway. A properly placed kick can also cause the door latch to separate from the door latch hole. Whenever the frame of the door has been broken by the application of a kick, then intrusion through the door can easily occur.
Various bracing techniques have been employed in the past so as to resist such intrusion. One type of brace extends, at an angle, from the floor to the interior doorknob. As such, forces applied to the exterior of the door will be resisted by the brace. Unfortunately, this brace often extends within the interior of the dwelling. The door brace cannot be applied unless there is a person in the interior of the dwelling. Additionally, such a brace seldom properly withstands the force of a kick to the exterior of a door. As such, such braces have generally been of limited effectiveness in preventing kick-in type burglaries.
Chain locks and latches are often applied to the interior surface of the door so as to connect the door to the door frame. These items also have limited effectiveness since they can only be placed into their "locked" position by a person on the interior of the dwelling. Additionally, whenever the frame of the doorway is cracked by the application of the kicking force, then another kick can often dislodge such chains and/or latches from the frame of the door.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bracing device that resists kick-in burglaries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door bracing apparatus that does not require a person to be on the interior of the dwelling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door bracing apparatus that is adaptable to the various sizes and depths of door frames.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door bracing apparatus that will not require permanent attachment or fastening and can be easily removed from the door frame when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door bracing apparatus that will not alter, modify or cause change to the original configuration and construction of the door itself and specifically the door frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door bracing apparatus that will not necessarily require a dead bolt for effective use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a door bracing apparatus that is easy to use, easy to install, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims, thus positioned horizontally on the exterior side of the door frame.